Curiouser and Curiouser
by Wild Force Ranger
Summary: The Ninja rangers learn something new about their powers. Chronicles: Just for Fun, Book One.
1. Our eyes meet across acrowded mall fo

Author's note: So this is the first of the 'Just for Fun' entries. This really has no relevance to the ongoing plot, so feel free to skip it if you want to.

Hey, Jenny, thanks for your reviews. No, Connor and Tara are not going out. Connor and Dawn…it's not specified, but they could be.

Curioser and curioser

1: Our eyes meet across a crowded…Mall forecourt

"Hey. Cam? Dude, you still with us?" Dustin snapped his fingers in front of Cam's face, getting an annoyed glare for his troubles. "What?"

"I know her." Cam jerked his chin towards a girl on the other side of the courtyard.

The Rangers were currently taking a well-earned break from everything, taking time between attacks and work to sit in the mall courtyard. Tori had tried to entice them inside, to the actual shops, but had been overruled and was now sitting quite happily with them.

"That one?" Dustin pointed, earning him pokes from both sides. "Ow! Guys, you have got to cut that out."

"We're trying to be discreet, Dustin." Tori told him.

"That's her." Cam was paying little or no attention to the conversation.

"Who is she?" Hunter asked, watching the girl…who looked a little younger than them…cross the courtyard and vanish from sight.

"She…" Cam shook his head. "Just someone I know."

"She's hot." Blake commented.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Cam said absently. "She's too young for you."

"Why, how old is she?"

An odd look crossed Cam's face and was gone before they could identify it. "Younger."

"Do you want to go after her?" Tori asked.

"No. She'll find me if she's looking."

"If you wanna go, man…" Shane let the sentence trail off. Cam shook his head again.

"No. I'll catch her later." Making an obvious effort to change the subject, he asked Blake about the race that weekend, and the conversation drifted on.

* * *

"So why did she bother you?"

Cam froze at the computer. "Didn't hear you come in."

"Why'd she bother you?" Hunter wasn't going to let Cam side-track him.

"She doesn't bother me. I just hadn't seen her in a while."

"Who is she?"

"She…it's complicated, Hunter, and I'm busy."

A soft laugh from behind startled them both, and Hunter spun into stance, automatically protecting Cam. "That's an oldie but a goodie, Cam. How many times did you use that on me?"

"Did it ever work?" Cam returned.

"Good forward planning, though." The girl removed her hand from the sensor. "Adding my DNA. Which, how do you have my DNA?"

"Wasn't hard. You are one-of-a-kind, after all."

"There's that. Is your Ranger broken? He hasn't moved."

"Cam…" Hunter said warningly.

"It's OK, she's allowed in." To her, he added, "I wasn't ever actually expecting her to come back, but…" to Hunter, "She used to come to the Wind Ninja Academy."

"You're a Ninja?" Hunter asked her, relaxing.

"God no. Wouldn't get me into one of those places. Too much else to do." She wandered around the room, coming generally towards the computer but stopping to examine the various trappings on the walls.

"You're not a Ninja."

"Quick on the uptake, isn't he?" she remarked to Cam. Before Hunter could answer, she added, "I like the waterfall. Pretty."

"Who is this girl?" Hunter asked Cam, fed up with talking to her already.

"She…" Cam glanced across at her, and she obligingly supplied, "Taran."

"Taran. Look, it's a long story, Hunter. She's connected to the Wind Rangers."

"They didn't know her." Hunter pointed out.

"The powers, not the actual Rangers." Taran offered. Coming up beside him, she caught his wrist and turned it, examining his morpher interestedly. Hunter scowled and tried to pull away, but the girl was stronger than she looked, holding him in place without effort.

"Was this your idea, Cam?" she demanded, brandishing Hunter's wrist at him accusingly.

"No." Cam caught her wrist, and she released Hunter immediately. "It wasn't theirs either." he added, seeing her look at Hunter. "Sensei Omino did it."

"Might have known. I'm glad you didn't do it." She circled Cam, putting him between her and Hunter. "Those things give me the creeps."

"You're just jealous." Cam said, smiling faintly.

"Like I don't already have enough to worry about."

"Fun as this is," Hunter broke in, "Is there a reason you're here?"

"Wanted to see your guys."

Hunter frowned, but Cam seemed to know what she meant. "They're OK?"

"No problem. Just…I'd like to see them."

Cam nodded. "They'll be at Storm Chargers. I'll take you."

"Whoa. Cam…" Hunter shook his head. "What's going on?"

"She's on our side, Hunter."

"So you keep saying. Who is she?"

"I power the morphers." Taran said casually.

"You…" Hunter stopped dead. "She…Cam?"

"You just had to, didn't you." Cam said, shaking his head.

"I think I really broke him this time." Taran said, slowly circling Hunter. Coming around in front of him, she waved a hand in front of his face. Hunter jerked backwards in surprise, nearly bumping into Cam. "Relax, Thunder. I power the morphers. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?" Hunter repeated helplessly, looking at Cam.

"Don't think about it." Cam advised him. "It helps. Taran, stop confusing the Rangers and let's go if we're going."

"I'm not confusing Rangers. You're not confused. Where's Sensei Guinea-pig? I should say hello."

"He's meditating." Cam said. Hunter waited for the inevitable 'don't call him Sensei Guinea-pig', but Cam didn't seem bothered.

"Cam." Hunter started again.

"I don't power yours." Taran told him. "Or his. Just the Wind Ninjas."

"Why those?"

"Earth, Air and Water." she said, almost absently. Looking back at him, she added, "It's a long, very complicated story. I just want to meet the Wind Rangers, and then I'll be gone and you won't see me again."

"Ever?" Cam asked in surprise.

"I hope not. If you do, it won't be good." She glanced briefly at Hunter. "Can we go?"

Hunter looked at Cam, totally lost. The Samurai Ranger nodded, not seeming fazed at all. "Yeah. Come on."

Smiling brightly, Taran followed Cam out of Ninja Ops. At the top of the stairs she paused, looking back. "Um…Hunter? Are you coming?"

Hunter rolled his eyes and followed after them.


	2. Then she freaked out all my friends

Author's Note: Whee! Lookit all the pretty reviews!

Oh, and just FYI: it's taRAN, as opposed to TAra.

Blacknightwolf04: Wow, that's a long screen name. (laughs) Thank you! I hope the rest of the story lives up to it.

Funky: you've read me before, haven't you? You should have some idea who Taran is...

footychick: soon enough for you?

Pyran Menace: Truuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

dancer1: Thanks! Ihope you like.

Anyone who didn't review: Why not?

2: Then she freaked out all my friends

"Storm Chargers." Taran read as they approached the store.

"Some of the guys work here." Cam told her.

"The rest of them just hang out and make our lives harder." Hunter brushed past her as he spoke, pushing open the door and holding it for Cam.

"Thanks." Cam caught it and gestured Taran in. She looked around interestedly, taking in the equipment and clothes hanging around.

"Dustin!" Cam called. "Where are Shane and Tori?"

"Yeah, hi." Blake said pointedly, and Cam waved distractedly at him.

"Tori's not here." Dustin told him.

"OK, what about Shane?"

"Um, he's out back."

"Can you go get him please?" Cam asked.

"What's going on?" Blake asked, leaning against the counter next to Hunter.

"You'll like this." Hunter told him. "See this girl? She powers the Wind Morphers."

"She what?" Blake folded his arms, staring at her.

"Never mind." she told him, watching as Shane and Dustin came back in.

"What?"

"Guys." Cam spoke loudly enough to drown out Hunter and Blake's discussion. "Meet Taran. Taran, Dustin and Shane."

"And Blake." Blake said pointedly.

"She doesn't care about you, you're not a Wind Ninja." Hunter said, grinning.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Nothing." Cam said, slightly desperately.

"Earth and Air. So where's Water?" Taran asked him.

"Not here."

Shane was frowning. "Cam, what's going on?"

Cam sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his face. "You just had to, didn't you?"

He was addressing Taran, who was looking as innocent as possible. "He started it." She gestured to Hunter.

"OK, how old are you?" Dustin asked.

"Uh…" She looked at Cam.

"Younger." he supplied.

"Than what?" she asked, frowning.

"_Us._" he said very deliberately.

"Oh. Right. Yes." She nodded, looking back at Dustin. "I'm younger than you."

"Uh…right." Dustin scratched his head. "Cam, is she, like…" he trailed off, gesturing vaguely.

"No. Just very annoying." He caught her arm and pushed her towards the couch in the corner of the shop. "Sit." he told her firmly. Turning back to look at the others, he took a deep breath and, very quickly, said, "Taran powers your three morphers and she's just come to see you and then she'll be leaving."

"What?" Shane asked.

"That's pretty much how he told me." Hunter said to Blake.

"If she powers them, who powers us?" Blake answered.

"Sky of Wonder, Power of Thunder. Nothing to do with me." Taran told them, before looking at Shane and Dustin. "Hi."

"You said that already." Cam muttered.

"That was before they knew who I was." she retorted airily.

"Dude, I still don't know who you are." Dustin told her.

"Let's start with, I'm not a dude. And continue with, you need to practise your ninja earth thing some more. I'm getting tired of picking up your slack."

Blake snickered, Dustin flushed, and Cam straightened. "Taran, that's not fair."

"You're right." she said contritely. "I'm sorry." She bowed somewhat awkwardly to Dustin, straightening to add, "You're very good at it. Much better than some people I know."

She glanced at Cam on the last bit, and he protested, "You can't compare me with Dustin."

"Why not?" she asked innocently.

"Because I'm a samurai, not a ninja."

"Yeah, I can never keep those straight." Taran said, waving a hand dismissively.

Cam leaned over her, bracing himself with one hand on the arm of the couch. "Taran, you're loopy. Stop talking."

"Am I? Shit!" She waved a hand again. "I'll be good."

Cam turned away from her, rubbing his nose again. "Never mind. Satisfied?"

She nodded, apparently taking the no-talking thing seriously, and he glanced at Shane. "Where's Tori?"

"The beach." Shane said.

"Where else?" Blake added.

"Fine. Come on, Taran."

She jumped out of the seat obediently, still not speaking.

"Where are you going?" Shane asked.

"To the beach to see Tori." He gestured to Taran, who hopped over Dustin's feet to get to the door.

"He's trying to get rid of me." she confided to him as she passed.

"Loopy." Cam said without looking at her, and she flinched and turned away.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Dustin asked.

"It's a sort of in joke. Come on, Taran."

Hunter followed behind them, and Cam stopped and turned back. "What are you doing?"

"You think you're getting off that easy?" Hunter asked, grinning. "We all want to see this."

"We do?" Dustin asked.

"Oh for…fine. We'll just wait here for her then."

Taran frowned. "We're not leaving?"

"Stop doing that! I know you're not that loopy."

She grinned suddenly. "More fun that way. Come on, Cam, sit down and relax for five seconds, would you?"

Suiting action to word, she sat back down between Shane and Dustin. Neither seemed inclined to move over for her until she very deliberately wriggled.

Cam watched, frowning, and then glanced at Hunter and Blake. "Taran, are you…"

"Not deliberately." She glanced from one to another of them. "Looks like, though."

"Can you turn it off?" Cam hissed.

"Doesn't work that way." She leaned forward, concentrating, and a minute later looked back up. "Better?"

Cam looked around the other Rangers, all of whom were blinking. "Yeah."

"What just happened?" Shane demanded, pushing away from Taran to stand next to Cam.

Cam winced. "Taran…accidentally hypnotised you?"

"Hypnotised us." Hunter repeated. "How do you accidentally hypnotise someone?"

"It's not exactly hypnotising." Taran offered. "Just…crap. There's no word for it. It's not dangerous or anything."

"Not dangerous?" Hunter repeated disbelievingly.

"It's not like _I Love Lothor._ Not the same as he was doing. It wouldn't impair your judgement or anything. You just…sort of enjoy being around me more." She shrugged. "Not dangerous, and it wears off."

"How'd you do it?" Dustin asked interestedly.

"It's not something I do. It just happens."

"But it didn't happen to Cam." Dustin continued.

"Because he's known me much longer. It wears off after a while."

"Taran." Cam said warningly.

"Grow up, Watanabe." she returned. "They're big boys and girls, they can handle it."

"I told you…"

He cut himself off as all their morphers went off simultaneously. "Go for Shane." Shane said quietly.

"Lothor's sent an alien to the plaza." Cybercam told them. "Tori's on her own, and there's civilians around."

"On our way." Shane said quickly.

"You stay here." Cam told Taran.

"Nope. Coming to help."

"Taran…"

"Cam, you deal with the aliens, all right? I'll deal with the civilians. You don't have time to argue this with me."

"She's right, dude, we've got to go." Dustin agreed.

"Fine. Just don't…"

"Get in the way?" she filled in dryly.

"Get hurt, I was going to say." He turned and looked at Shane.

"Ready guys?" the Red Ranger asked.

"Ninja/Samuri/Thunder form! Ranger storm!"


	3. And saved a civilian

Author's note: True, this is your chapter. ;P

Crimson-Ranger: thank you! I do try and make her as un-annoying as possible.

footychick: Glad you're still enjoying it.

BlackNightWolf04: Really? Sister/brother? You think? I do aim for that occasionally, but Iwasn't especially in this story...

One more chapter to go, guys!

3: And scared a civilian

"Tori!"

The Rangers crashed into the battle, giving Tori time to get back to her feet. "You OK?" Blake asked quickly.

"Yeah. This guy packs a punch!"

Around the courtyard, half way between the Rangers and the Alien-of-the-week, Taran watched quietly. The civilians CyberCam had warned them about seemed to have escaped, except for one teenager crouching behind a bench.

Taran wandered over and leaned on the back of it. "Hi." she said after a minute.

The girl jumped, hitting her head, and tried to back away. Just then, a blast from the alien landed behind them, cutting off her escape route.

"Who're you?" the girl demanded.

"Taran. Who're you?"

"True Adele…you should probably duck."

"Nah, the Rangers are dealing with it."

Clearly across the courtyard came Hunter's yell, "Taran, duck!"

Taran dropped to her knees, scooting under the bench to join True. "True, huh? Like in that show where she relives days? Her brother in that is cute. So's her boyfriend. What do you think?"

"What are you doing?" True demanded.

"Taking your mind off the attack." Taran answered, in her best 'well, duh' tone of voice.

"There's an alien standing ten feet away and you want to _take my mind off it?_" True demanded. "Just let me out of here!"

"Yuh. About that." Taran lifted her head above the back of the seat.

"Stay _down!" _one of the Rangers yelled, backed up by an explosion nearby.

"Oh." True's voice had gone very small.

"Yeah, but don't worry. The Rangers'll totally save us." Taran grinned.

True blinked. "Are we safe?"

"Pretty much." Taran glanced out across the courtyard again. "Um…don't freak, ok?"

"Ok…" True replied hesitantly.

The ground in front of them humped up, as though something were trying to break through from underneath. After a minute, it blocked their view of the courtyard. Turning, True realised the same thing had happened behind them.

"What was that?" she demanded.

"Protection." Taran answered. "Don't bother." she added, watching True push against it. "No one's getting through until the fight's done."

True sighed. "Tru Calling?" she said resignedly.

Dustin sighed as the Alien finally blew up, glancing across to where he'd last seen Taran. The ground all around the bench was disturbed, and he almost panicked until she stuck her head up. "Hey, uh…Rangers…is it safe yet?"

"No." Cam said sharply.

" 'Kay. Let us know." And her head went back down.

"Cam, your friend's weird, dude."

"She's not my friend, Dustin, she…there we go."

The Alien had just reappeared, several stories high now, and Dustin grimaced and looked to Cam again.

"CyberCam?"

"Yeah, yeah, do this, do that…" CyberCam grumbled, sending them the Zords.

True flinched at an explosion nearby.

"I thought you lived here." Taran teased gently. "I'm only passing through and it doesn't bother me."

"Yeah, but you're really weird."

"That's true, True…sorry. Sorry, totally unintentional."

"Doesn't bother me any more."

"I suppose you'd get used to it eventually." Taran agreed.

"What kind of name is Taran, anyway?"

Taran shrugged. "My kind. It's…sort of inherited."

"I inherited a clock from my aunt." True said vaguely.

"That's nice." Taran agreed.

"Hey!" Shane's voice came from outside their bolt-hole. "Hey, you Ok in there?"

"Yeah…" Taran leaned forward as the ground returned to its' original shape. "Is the alien gone?"

"Yeah." Shane helped her up, and Dustin leaned past her to help True. "The Power Rangers blew it up."

"Good for them." Taran said, grinning. Turning, she added, "True, you Ok?"

"I'm alive, anyway." True said with a shrug. "Listen, thanks for your help, but you're really weird."

"I know." Taran agreed cheerfully.

"Are you all right to get home? Can we call you a cab?" Shane asked.

"No, thanks." True turned and hurried away.

"Bye, True!" Taran called after her.

"Was there a point to that?" Cam asked, coming up behind her with the others.

"Yeah. Now there's no way she'll connect any of you with the Rangers." Taran informed him. "Hi, Tori."

"Uh—hi." Tori answered; she obviously had no idea who Taran was.

"Perfect." Taran murmured. Looking at Cam, she added, "I have to go now."

"Aww, so soon?" Cam said dryly. "Please don't. Stay and baffle everyone some more."

"Love to, but there's stuff I have to do." She looked around at the others. "It was nice to meet all of you."

"It was…well, it was weird." Dustin said, smiling.

"I have that affect on people." she agreed. "Um—Cam?"

"Yeah."

"Be…" she hesitated, glancing around the group again, before continuing, "Watch your cousins. They're not what you think."

Cam's eyes widened and then narrowed in thought; everyone else just looked confused. "I'll…keep it in mind. Thank you."

She smiled again, and then she turned and walked away.

"Who was that?" Tori asked, once she was out of sight.

"That was Taran." Cam said, turning and starting to head back towards Storm Chargers. The others followed him.

"Yeah, but who is she?"

"She's…an old friend."

"Thought you said she wasn't your friend." Shane pointed out.

"She…I've know her all my life. Friend's maybe not the right word. She does…basically what she did today. Shows up, confuses everyone, and then vanishes."

"I thought you said she was younger than you." Hunter pointed out.

"She is…it's complicated."

"Yeah? She's younger or she's not, dude." Blake said quietly.

"Fine. Taran's younger than us, but Taran's just a personality. Thariin, the actual person underneath, is much, much older than we are and she's been helping all the Ninja Academys since they were founded. Better?"

Tori glanced around; none of the others seemed to have followed that. "Uh—maybe we'll take your word for it, Cam." she suggested.

He glanced at her. "Maybe you better." The tone didn't match the words, though, and she caught the quick tilt of his head—acknowledgement?

She glanced at her watch. "Uh…Dustin, didn't Sensei want you for that extra training?"

"Oh, dude!" He caught her wrist, staring in dismay at the time. "Give me a ride?"

"Yeah. Only 'cos I have to go anyway. Cam, you want a ride?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

She nodded easily. "Sure thing."


	4. Then she left me to worry

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, guys. My RL's getting in the way.

Last Chapter! Enjoy.

Blackwolfnight04: Thank you so much for sticking with this. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

4: Then she left me to Worry

"Should we be worried?"

"No. Not unless she comes back." Cam stretched, turning away from the computer. "I thought you'd gone."

"On my way. Dustin's waiting outside." She took a step closer to him. "_You're_ worried."

"Taran's…unsettling."

"Your cousins?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "It's nothing."

"We'd help you."

"I know." He smiled faintly. "Go on, Dustin's waiting for you."

"Ok." Tori studied him for a minute. "Get some rest."

"Yes, mom." Cam teased. He was a little brighter, a little less worried, and Tori was satisfied as she turned to leave.

"Thank you."

* * *

Unsurprised, Tori turned to see Taran gliding out of the trees. Next to the van, Dustin was suddenly slightly tenser.

"For?"

She tilted her head towards Ninja Ops. "I bother him. It's unintentional, and I had to see you and he needed the warning…thanks for helping him."

"Who are you?" Dustin asked quietly.

"Who am I." Taran repeated thoughtfully. "That's not an easy question, Dustin."

"Thariin." he murmured.

Her eyes were suddenly harder. "I've had many names. Does it matter?" She glanced back at Tori. "I just wanted to thank you."

"It's not a problem." Tori said quietly. "You're…you help us, right?"

"Yes."

"Then we should be thanking you."

Taran shook her head. "I can't fight. I _can_ help you. It's only…it's not special."

"To you." Dustin was…not staring, but watching her carefully. "You actually power us?"

"Your morphers." She shrugged. "I never actually expected to have to do it…I can't fight aliens. You can. You can't do it alone. It's a mutual defence thing."

"Why not?" Dustin asked.

"Why not what?"

"You can't fight aliens."

"Oh—they make me sick. Literally. Can't stand them. Other dimensions I can handle, if I have to, but aliens? Bleargh."

Tori frowned. "Really? Why?"

"It's complicated." Taran shook her head. "And not really relevant. All you need to know is I'm helping you because I can."

Tori nodded slowly. "Thank you."

"No big deal. See you 'round." She turned, vanishing into the shadows under the trees.

Tori glanced at Dustin, who'd drifted up to her shoulder during the conversation. "I wish I knew who she was."

"She's weird, whatever else she is. Come on, Tori. Let's go."

He turned away, opening the van doors. Tori lifted her morpher, studying it for a minute.

"Tori!"

"Coming." She followed him, settling into the van.

They pulled away without looking back.


End file.
